1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolyte capacitor having an excellent stability at a high temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
An element of a solid electrolyte capacitor generally has a structure such that an oxide film layer is formed on a positive electrode substrate composed of a metal having a valve action, a semiconductor layer composed of a semiconductor material such as manganese dioxide is formed as a counter electrode on the outer surface of this oxide film layer, and a conductor layer is formed on the semiconductor layer by using a silver paste or the like to reduce the contact resistance.
This solid electrolyte capacitor, however, has a disadvantage in that, if the capacitor is subjected to a high-temperature long-period life test, the loss coefficient is increased with the lapse of time.